


"You're Beautiful"

by LanceMcClainKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceMcClainKogane/pseuds/LanceMcClainKogane
Summary: Lance was 14 when he noticed that he had taken a certain special interest in his nightly friend.Keith had visited him yesterday, leaving Lance lying about in his bed, thinking about Keith's dark locks and amethyst gaze.The eyes. Lance had a thing for eyes. But only Keith's eyes. They were special. They were beautiful.





	"You're Beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist fanfic so please be nice to me ^^

"You're beautiful"

 

Lance and Keith are childhood friends so to speak.

Lance met Keith for the first time in a park late at night when he had ran away from home because he was grounded for something he didn't do.

Little Lance was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Stupid Veronica... she always blames me!" Thought the small boy while he wiped his runny nose with his sleeve and let some tears drip down his cheeks.

If he had paid more attention he would have seen something in front of him.  
.

But he wasn't paying attention so he crashed into the thing (person) in front of him, making both tumble to the ground with a grunt.

"Oof!" Grunted the thing as both fell to the ground. Lance was still very upset about his situation so being the seven year old kid he was, he held onto the thing on front of him and sobbed on its soft texture.

"Uhh... kid?" Said a masculine voice while poking Lance's tiny shoulder. Lance sniffed and shook his head.

"Hey, kid? Are you crying? Why are you crying? What's wrong? Are you lost?" He asked with a slightly panicked voice as he seemed like he didn't know what to do.

Lance shook his head and held onto the boy's shirt tightly. "I-I'm not lost!" He exclaimed as he wiped his tears on the older boy's shirt.

"O-kay. Uh... why are you crying?" The boy asked as he pet Lance's hand.

"I'm not!" Lance protested as he lifted his snotty and tear dripping face to the older boy.

"Yeah? So why are there tears running down your cheeks?" The boy sassed as he wiped some away.

Lance pouted and huffed a bit. "My big sister Veronica brought the dog into my bedroom and- and it destroyed my pillow! And I didn't know because I was playing down-downstairs and then mamá found it and started yelling at me and got me grounded" he took a deep breath to pause his sobbing and to wipe his tears, "and then I snuck out of my window because- because... because Veronica's unfair!" He concluded while settling himself on the ground.

The older boy looked at Lance with a sympathetic smile. "It's normal to fight with siblings, kid. You can't use that as an excuse to run away, you know?" He said.

Lance pouted. He knew the boy was right. He couldn't run away from his sister just because she was mean. "I'm sorry..." Lance said as he let his head hanging low.

"Now, now. It's okay. Let's get you home instead?" Asked the older boy while hooking his finger under Lance's chin and lifting it up to look into his eyes.

Lance's eyes widened when he saw the stranger. His eyes were an impossible shade of amethyst while his skin looked pale and delicate. His black hair and dark eyebrows contrast greatly against his skin. The stranger smiled slightly and pointy teeth poked out.

"You're beautiful, Mister." Said Lance. His mamá had always told him to be honest no matter what.

The older boy chuckled and shook his head. "The name's Keith."

Lance nodded dumbly as Keith spoke and stood up. "Let's go home?" Keith suggested while stretching his hand out to the small boy.

"Y-yea." Agreed Lance as he took Keith's leather clad hand. Keith picked the small, tan boy up and held him tight.

"Hold on tight, kid." He said. "My name is," they leaped into the air, "LaAAANNNCCEEE!" He screeched.

When Keith got into Lance's house, he laid the small boy on his bed and pet his hair. The small boy had fallen asleep during their flight, he must have been exhausted after all that running and crying.

Keith sat on the edge of the bed and examined the room he was in. Posters about space and robots hung on the walls and glowing stars took over the ceiling. He also had an older looking desk in the corner of his room full of drawings and pens and color pencils.

Keith turned to look back at Lance and noticed how the boy gripped onto his shirt tightly.

He smiled fondly before taking his shirt off of Lance's strong grasp and then snuck out of the room, leaving the window open and letting the chilly night air inside.

"Good night, Lance."

Keith visited Lance every night after that.

Seven years later...

Lance was 14 when he noticed that he had taken a certain special interest in his nightly friend.

Keith had visited him yesterday, leaving Lance lying about in his bed, thinking about Keith's dark locks and amethyst gaze.

The eyes. Lance had a thing for eyes. But only Keith's eyes. They were special.

It was almost christmas and Lance had been thinking about telling Keith how he felt. But there was only one issue.

You see, the thing is, that Lance only ever saw Keith at night. He never saw Keith outside or during the day. And that's kinda creepy right? Who only ever sees the same person every night during seven years? And the person doesn't age at all! So Lance concluded that Keith didn't actually exist. He was just a fragment of his childish fantasy because Lance didn't have any actual friends when he was younger.

Still, he was so sure that Keith was real though. He felt so real when his hand brushed against Lance's while he helped Lance study. He felt so real when he laughed and his voice bounced quietly around the room. He felt so real! He had to be real!

But Lance never saw him outside his bedroom and he only ever saw him at night... maybe he always dreamed?

He had to ask Keith.

That night as Keith snuck into his room he was ready to ask him.

"Hey, Lan- woah okay what's with that face?" Keith asked as he floated, still outside of the window.

Oh yea, Keith could fly too.

"W-what face?" Lance asked. His eyebrows were drawn together in an angry, determined expression.

"That face. You look like somethin's troubling you? What is it?" Keith asked as he kept on floating.

"N-nothing. Come in." Said Lance and Keith flew inside the room.

"Why don't you just come in? We've known eachother for a really long time." Questioned Lance as he sat on the chair by his desk.

Keith floated towards Lance's bed and kept hovering above it. "I told you that if I go inside just like that, I'll burn ro ashes." Keith answered laughing slightly.

"Har har." Said Lance as he slumped on his chair. It's now or never. "Keith?"

"Yea?" He responded easily and turned to look at Lance. Lance blushed and his hands started sweating.

"Are you," he couldn't say it, now that Keith was in front of him how could he?

Keith frowned and then his eyes widened. "You're not sure if I'm real? What the hell Lance?" Keith said.

Lance's mouth hung open and a confused expression painted his face. "Wha- how did you- I didn't say that out loud!" Exclaimed Lance as he stood up from the chair.

Keith stopped floating and landed on the ground. "You think I'm not real?" He asked sounding hurt and looking like a kicked puppy.

"So cut- not the time Lance, focus." Thought Lance as he looked at Keith guiltily. "Well, I only ever see you in my room and never outside... you only come to me at night, you look awesome and-and you float! Nobody can float! So you're my imaginary friend and I'm crazy because I'm 14 and I still see you." Lance explained and sat down on his chair again.

Keith was normally quiet, but now the silence was killing the poor cuban. He was really nervous and thought that that was it. He was going to lose Keith forever because of a stupid thing he said. Great job Lance!

Keith slowly approached the chair and just stood there looking at Lance. Lance looked aside and he could feel Keith's stare boring into him. "Keith I'm-"

Cold fingers touched his cheek. "Does this feel unreal to you?" Lance had no time to react as Keith combed his fingers through Lance's hair and caressed his cheek. "Is this unreal?" Hands rested on his shoulders. "Or this?" Hands squeezed his bicep. "Is it unreal, Lance?" Dark hair brushed his cheeks and nose.

"Is it?" Amethyst eyes bore into his with such a vulnerable expression.

Lance swallowed dryly. "No."

He looked down and shook his head. "But why? Why can I only see you at night? Why only in my room? Why only now? Why Keith?" He asked desperately and lifted his head to see Keith's reaction. "How can I know that you aren't just something I made up because I was lonely?"

Keith looked nervous for a split second and then let out a sigh. "I'm a vampire."

Lance waited. Waited for Keith to laugh or say that he's just joking but he didn't say anything.

"What?" Lance asked dumbly.

"I said I'm a vampire." Keith answered.

"Vampires don't exist." Said Lance.

Keith merely raised an eyebrow as if asking 'oh yeah?' Then he let his fangs get long until it poked out from his closed mouth and let his eyes glow a ruby red.

Lance gaped at Keith and his throat went dry. "You're beautiful" he thought.

Keith smirked satisfied. "Believe me now?"

"Yes." He answered.

Two years later...

"So you're tellin' me that you can read minds?" Lane questioned not quite believing what Keith had told him. They were lounging around in Lance's room while snacking a bit.

"Yes." Said Keith floating upside down and smiling.

"Hah! No way!" Lance laughed as he rolled onto his back on the bed. "Wanna bet?" Challenged Keith. "Sure. What am I thinking right now?"

Lance was actually very nervous because he hadn't gotten over his feelings for Keith yet, even though he always told Keith there was some girl he liked. He was scared that Keith would find out and never see him again.

"The thing about my mind reading is that I can sense emotions and I get straight sentences sometimes when the feeling is really strong. So I gotta puzzle the whole thing to get the actual thought." He explained before floating horizontally right on top of Lance.

Lance was definitely nervous now.

"Hmmm... you're nervous because you're.... afraid of something? But I'm not sure what." Said Keith while keeping his eyes closed and focusing on Lance only.

"You feel love, strong, vibrant love for someone important to you. Someone very important." Keith said and Lance wanted to disappear on the spot. He's going to find it out!

"And that's why you're scared and nervous. You're nervous and scared to lose the someone you love... and that is..."

Lance was sweating as he looked at Keith's closed eyes. "He's gonna hate me now..." Lance prepared himself for the worst that was to come.

"The person you love... is..." he proceeded.

"Keith?"

"Wait Lance I'm almost there." He insisted.

"Keith."

"One sec. Almost." He tried.

Lance grabbed both of Keith's cheeks and Keith finally opened startled eyes. Lance was blushing as he gazed into Keith's amethyst eyes. "I give up."

Lance nervously put a couple strands of Keith's hair behind his ear and began pulling him down gently.

"Lance?"

They were centimeters apart. Lance could feel Keith's breath on his cheeks and pulled him a bit lower with no resistance.

"L-Lance?"

Just a breath width apart Lance was hypnotized with Keith's lips. He had to kiss him.

"Lance? I-"

Their lips touched and Lance closed his eyes. It didn't last long. Keith was already pulling back but the feeling still lingered.

He had a red face and his hand was covering his mouth. His eyes were wide and hair puffed.

"He's beautiful."

"I'm sorry." Said Keith as he leaped out of the window hurriedly.

Lance only stared at his fading form through the window with sadness gripping his heart. He had ruined everything and now Keith hated him.

Lance turned the lights off and threw himself on his bed. He hugged a pillow tightly with tears in his eyes and regretted it all.

"I ruined everything."

Keith didn't visit him after that.

Lance waited for him every night. He always let the window open for him. But he never came back.

Lance was more than sad and it was noticeable. He barely joked around anymore and he didn't smile for a long time.

Months had passed and he had heard nothing of Keith, so he gave up. Or tried to. Because he always had to think about him. His stupid face. Stupid smile. Stupid hair. Stupidly pretty eyes.

He was having a hard time but then he met her. A new girl in school named Nyma. She was nice to him. She said she liked him and they started dating soon after because he was trying to get over him.

Lance and Nyma were together for a long time until Lance turned 19. They broke up then. Or Lance found her cheating with one of his friends and he got his heart broken.

With 20 Lance moved out to study history in a college in Altea. His mom had cried a lot in the airport and almost made him lose his flight. He was going alone after all.

But it wasn't too bad. Lance had a small apartment of his own. One bedroom, one bathroom and a kitchen near the living room.

He was happy.

He was living the life he wanted and was proud of himself for getting there.

Every night, he left his window open or unlocked. Just in case.

It was a normal Wednesday for Lance. He had gone to work in the coffee shop with Allura- a really pretty and nice woman- and Coran -her crazy uncle with an orange mustache- where everything had gone smoothly. Later he went to his classes and was happy that he didn't have classes or work tomorrow.

When he got home he made himself some ramen because he was too tired to cook something. He took a shower and he was dead asleep by 9pm.

Knock. Knock.

"Mnnn." Lance rolled on his bed.

Knock. Knock.

He kept on sleeping but he was almost waking up.

Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock!

Lance was wide awake and sat up on his bed to look for the sound. His eyes landed on his closed window. There was something outside but he couldn't see it because of the curtains. So he stood up and went towards the window.

He spared one glance at his clock. 4:03am. He sighed and opened his curtain.

Now he thought that it would be just some bird and was flying against his window. What he didn't expect was a pale face painted in red and purple. A hurting expression with a hand covering what seemed to be a gash on his shoulder.

"Fuck." Lance instantly opened the window and pulled the hurt boy inside. As soon as Keith came inside he stopped floating and went limp in Lance's arms. Lance carried his princess style to the bed and dropped him there.

"What the fuck? The fuck?" Lance asked out loud after settling Keith on his bed and stood beside him.

"L-Lance?" Keith asked in a hoarse voice.

"What the fuck?" Lance asked again, clearly confused.

"Questions later... please." He said in a huffed breath.

Lance took a deep breath to calm himself and opted on helping Keith.

"What do you need? You have a huge gash on your shoulder? The fuck? And you're also bleeding all over my washed bedsheets, thank you." Lance said placing a hand to Keith's forehead. It was cold. Very cold.

Keith was breathing heavily and whispered something Lance didn't understand.

"Come again? I couldn't hear you." He said.

"B-blood.... I need blood..." said Keith, sounding as if he was going to pass out.

Lance's eyebrows drew together as he sat on the edge of the bed, placed one of his hands beside Keith's face and leaned down a little, baring his neck.

"You need my blood right? So that you'll get all better?" Lance asked nervously. Keith was going to bite him.

Keith nodded and licked his lips.

"After you're done, then we're gonna talk."

Keith nodded again and Lance leaned down so that Keith's lips were ghosting over his neck.

He felt Keith opening his mouth and soon he felt two pinpricks on his neck and hissed a bit.

He felt his blood rushing out and Keith eagerly swallowing it and sucking more of it out. The stronger Keith got while drinking Lance's blood he cupped the back of his head to keep him in place.

Then he pulled away and gave tiny kitten licks to the bite for it to heal. Lance's heart was pounding nervously the whole time and he felt light headed.

"Keith." Lance insisted as he pulled away and leaned over the black haired man.

"Yea, yea I'm gonna explain." Keith started and looked aside. "I work for someone. Someone who does bad things and pays me to do bad things too. But I didn't want to do it anymore..." he paused, Lance could clearly see his bruises starting to heal, "so he locked me up and tortured me until I changed my mind but I didn't change my mind, so I escaped." He finished with a small blush.

Lance gaped. "Tortured?" Keith nodded. Lance sighed and then laid down on his bed next to Keith. "Get some rest." Said Lance turning his back to Keith.

"Uhh... do you have blackout curtains?" Keith asked curiously. "Of course." Said Lance. "Are they closed?"

"Why d'you wanna know?" Huffed Lance in annoyance.

"Because if sunlight hits me then I turn to ashes." Answered Keith in a deadpan voice.

Lance huffed again and muttered a: "They're closed."

Both boys- men- lie in an awkward silence. With Lance hoping that this was all a dream and that it would be over soon. And with Keith thinking about what he was going to say.

Lance wanted to know though. He wanted to know why Keith fled that night and never came back. Who even does that? Just leaves without saying why and never appears ever again? It's unfair. Very unfair.

"I know, Lance." Said Keith in a defeated voice. Lance's eyes widened and he turned to look at the vampire. "Don't read my mind, Keith." He warned sounding very angry.

"I know you're mad at me." Keith began and looked at Lance. He was sporting a 'you think so?' look with a raised brow and pouted lips.

"And- and I'm sor-ry," Keith's voice cracked as he began with the apology, "that I ran away that night." He rubbed his leaking eyes and Lance's expression softened. "I was scared- really scared- but I was so happy at the same time. I-I had flown right back to my master and told him I would quit. But," he paused and looked at Lance. "they found out about you. They knew where you lived and threatened to kill you if I stood up to him. So I stayed and they locked me up." Keith kept wiping at his eyes and Lance scooted closer to him feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry that I didn't come any sooner. I wanted to, believe me. I'm so s-"

"Shh." Lance put a finger to Keith's lips and looked down. "Don't feel sorry. You were locked up and tortured. That sounds really bad."

Keith's eyes teared up all over again and Lance smiled sympathetically while spreading his arms invitingly. Keith took the bait and dove right in. He gripped Lance tightly and rested his head on Lance's chest. Keith sniffed as Lance pat his back and wove his fingers through dark locks while shushing him.

"I missed you." Said Keith in a tiny voice that made Lance's heart skip a beat and put his arms around the smaller man. "I missed you too, Keith. So so much." He confessed and his breath hitched.

"How...how long have I been gone?" Asked Keith with fear in is voice. "Four years." Answered Lance and he felt how Keith went tense in his arms. "Four years?" Lance nodded in response. "That's a long time..." noted Keith.

"Yeah it was." Lance said and then bit his lip. "Stupid! Don't make him feel bad." Thought Lance.

Keith breathed in shakily. "Lance?"

Lance raised a brow in question. "Yes?"

"Um about that night..." started Keith.

Lance started panicking. "W-what night are you talking about?" He asked stupidly and chuckled nervously in the end.

"The night I left." Answered Keith. Lance swallowed thickly and nodded. "A-aah that night. Yea what about it?" He asked nervously.

"You kissed me." Said Keith. Lance blushed and nodded. "I did."

"Why?" Asked Keith. Lance frowned, "Because I liked you? Why else would you kiss someone?" Lance asked.

"Oh." Said Keith. "Um... are you a-a good kisser?" Asked Keith with a shaky voice. Lance blushed again. "I dunno. I think so? I've had my fair share of kisses." Lance answered honestly.

Keith backed up from Lance's comforting embrace and looked at him through dark lashes. "Kiss me again."

Lance's eyes widened at the sight. Keith had flushed cheeks and messy hair. His eyes twinkled in the soft bedroom light and his lips. Lips that formed words so beautifully and looked as soft as flower petals.

"You're beautiful." He said and quickly leaned in to peck at Keith's lips.

Hands cupped Lance's cheeks softly while softer lips touched his. It was a sweet and chaste kiss in the beginning. Lance put his hand on Keith's waist and pushed him gently to lay on his back.

They pulled apart shortly, looked into eachothers eyes and Lance leaned down again. Pecking his lips first and then letting them linger on Keith's.

He could only think of him. His hair, his eyes, his warmth, his lips.

The hands in his hair, tangling into it and pulling slightly as if asking for more. Lance could give more. Feeling a little bold Lance licked Keith's bottom lip asking to enter.

———————————————————-/nsfw/—

Keith opened his mouth obediently and let Lance's tongue inside.

They kissed passionately as Lance explored Keith's mouth. It tasted a bit like iron but it was somehow sweet. His taste was so overwhelmingly Keith, he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted more.

"Keith.... Keith Keith Keith Keith" was all Lance could think about. He squeezed Keith's waist and wandered his hand to his hip while Keith's hands pulled and tangled in Lance's short brown hair and wandered occasionally down his back to tug on his shirt.

Lance pulled away from Keith's lips with a smile and kissed his way down to Keith's neck. He kissed and nipped at that pale neck leaving a trail of love marks behind as Keith squirmed underneath him.

"Lance..." he whispered as he gripped his shirt and tugged on it. Lance hummed in response and stopped his kissing shortly.

"I want you." Said Keith desperately. Lance climbed up a bit to almost touch foreheads with him and bit his lip. "Are you sure?" He asked a bit worried. Keith smiled and nodded in response, "I'm sure."

Lance smiled back happily and kissed Keith again. It was gentle and slow, he poured all that he could in this kiss. His love, his hurt, his sorrow, his yearning.

Keith arched his back off the bed as he pressed himself hotly to Lance. "Lance..." he tugged on his shirt, "off please." He muttered between kisses.

Thankfully Lance got the message and proceeded to straddle Keith's hips to take his shirt off.

Keith gaped at the sight. Lance was an adult now and you could clearly see it. His once lanky-noodle like body was now filled out and looking delicious, practically begging Keith to kiss him all over his honey skin. His tan skin looked beautiful in the soft yellow light coming from the bedside lamp.

His blue eyes struck out even more because of his tanner state. He looked breathtaking. He looked so different. He was a grown man now. Hard chest, dark eyebrows, high cheekbones, broad shoulders, slimmer waist with a speckle of abs on his abdomen, strong thighs and arms.

Keith let his hands wander. He placed them on Lance's thighs and went up to his hips, abdomen, his chest, his shoulders, his strong arms. Then he looked at Lance's face. So beautiful.

A strong jaw and full lips with a smile that would make anyone jealous. Blue eyes twinkling with such strong want and adoration for the thing he was looking at. Lance took Keith's hand in his and kissed his palm gently.

"Enjoying the view?" He joked with a soft smile.

Keith could only nod. "You're beautiful." He said.

Lance smiled and moved his warm hands underneath Keith's shirt to ride it up and off. "That's my line." He said before kissing Keith passionately.

Tongues and teeth clashed in the passionate kiss as moans and sweet whispers were swallowed by their mouths.

Lance moved his hips to the gentle rhythm they had set and made the sweetest of moans come out of Keith's mouth.

The vampire squirmed and lifted his hips to grind better onto Lance. "Mnnn." He hummed as he cupped Lance's ass tightly with both hands, pressing him to the tent in his pants.

Lance moaned into Keith's mouth and let go of him briefly. "You wanna top or bottom?" He asked as he placed his hands on Keith's jeans.

Keith bit his lip and blushed. "I wanna top." He said.

Lance smiled and pecked his lips with the excuse that he looked cute and proceeded to take Keith's pants off.

He undid the button and pulled the zipper down, then began pulling the offending material off of Keith's legs, throwing it somewhere behind him.

Keith was only left in his boxers and so was Lance, but that was about to change. Lance placed himself on Keith's lap once again and grinded down deliciously slow. Keith held onto Lance's hips as the cuban rolled them on Keith's.

"L-Lance..." he put one thumb under Lance's waistband and looked up at the cuban. Said cuban nodded and lifted his hips as Keith slid his boxers off his legs. Very long, tan, strong legs.

His member was just as beautiful as the rest of him. Same caramel shade and pinkish on the tip. Rather on the longer side than the broad one. Keith let his finger wander up the length and gave it a tentative stroke.

Lance bit his lip placing one hand on Keith's chest as he panted. "We need lube." He muttered as Keith kept on stroking him.

Keith nodded and looked into Lance's eyes. "Where is it?"

"Top drawer o-of the bedside thingy." Lance said as he kept on grinding onto Keith's erection. "Hurry."

Keith opened the drawer of the bedside table and was surprised to find some toys and of course some lube in there. He turned back to Lance with a sly smile while he handed Lance the half empty bottle with clear liquid. "Play often?" He teased.

Lance huffed while pouring some lube onto his fingers and warming it up. "As a matter of fact..." he moved the lubed hand to his backside and bit his lip, "I do."

He circled his finger around the ring of muscles then put the first finger inside easily and began pumping it in and out slowly.

Keith stared as Lance squirmed on top of him. "Keith... clothes...mnn off please." He muttered as a thin layer of sweat began forming on his body. Keith slid his own boxers off while Lance fingered and scissored himself.

When Keith finished and Lance saw his erection he closed his eyes and moaned thinking of it inside of him.

"Keith I'm ready." He panted and spread his legs wider making his lips lower. Lance put both of his hands on the headboard and looked down at Keith.

His tan skin was flushed red and his chest was heaving. "Put it...in." He requested softly.

Keith could only watch the beautiful man on top of him as he slid his member inside Lance.

Lance bit his lip an drew his brows together. Keith grasped Lance's hips and panted "You're tight."

Lance smiled knowingly and nodded while moaning softly as Keith bottomed out. Lance was panting as Keith was completely inside of him. Keith was equally panting from the tight heat around him.

Keith opened his eyes to see Lance's stupidly erotic state. His mouth was partly open as tiny moans escaped his lips, his eyes were closed and his eyebrows were drawn together, not to mention the beautiful flush spreading from his cheeks, to his chest and shoulders.

Then Lance opened his eyes and smiled down at him. He leaned down low to peck Keith on the lips and went back up while rolling his hips, earning a surprised moan from the vampire beneath him.

Keith's hand shot to Lance's hips while they rolled and he squeezed his perky ass. Lance threw his head back as he began riding Keith while rolling and twisting his hips every once in a while.

"L-Lahnce... 'm close!" Keith panted as he sat up and bounced the cuban on his lap. Lance laid his head on Keith's shoulder and scratched his back. "M-me too! Mnn." He moaned.

Then Keith miraculously found Lance's prostate after a few thrusts making the cuban cum undone on their bellies with Keith's name spilling from his lips. Keith wasn't far behind so the jolts of Lance's tight walls was enough to bring him over the edge and spill inside of him.

"Lance. You're so beautiful." Keith murmured in his ear while hugging the tan man tightly. Lance put his arms around Keith's neck while panting. Lance smiled at the praise and carded his fingers through Keith's longish hair.

"You can praise and cuddle me all you want if you pull out now please." Said Lance huffing a small laugh.

Keith blinked and nodded. "Right." He untangled Lance's arms from around his neck and pulled his soft dick out of Lance's dripping hole and pecking him on the lips with a smile.

—-/nsfw end/—————————————————

Keith laid back on the bed beside Lance and looked at him. The cuban was smilling from ear to ear and looked at Keith with bright eyes.

The vampire was taken aback by an expression of such pure happiness on his lover's face.

Was that what they were now? Lovers? Wait. Did Lance even like him anymore? Oh god. Did Lance feel forced to do all of that? He hoped not.

"Keith?" Lance was close to him now. He was laying over Keith's chest while his chin rested on his palm. "You okay?" He asked.

Keith looked at him and nodded. "Yea...yea, I'm okay." He said smiling and playing idly with Lance's short brown hair.

Lance smiled back and pulled the covers over their naked bodies. Then he placed his head where Keith's neck met his shoulder and sighed happily.

Keith put his arms around Lance and kept him close while he stared at the ceiling. Lance drummed his fingers on Keith's chest nervously and bit his lip, not quite sure what to say.

"So," Keith began shyly, "that was awesome." He finished and kissed Lance's forehead. Lance smiled and nodded. "Yea, it felt really good." He agreed and closed his eyes holding Keith tighter, he didn't want him to go.

Keith held him and had to ask a question he was afraid of what the answer was going to be. "What are we now Lance?"

"Boyfriends of course." Lance responded easily.

"W-what?" Keith stuttered.

"I-I mean only if you want to! You don't have to do anything against your will or something it was just- you know what forget it-"

"Forget it? How could I forget this?" Keith cut him off a bit angry and looked down at Lance, trying to see his face. "I could never forget this. Lance I-" he took a deep breath in.

"I love you." Lance said in a tiny whisper and tearful eyes.

Keith chuckled and wiped Lance's tears away. "Yea, I love you Lance." He told him.

Lance smiled brightly and cuddled close to Keith. "Good."

Keith smiled back as Lance closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Next morning...

Lance woke up with a smile, he touched the bed beside him frowning to find no Keith and that it was completely cold. So he opened his eyes to scan the room but it was completely dark.

He lay there for a few moments before sitting up. He hissed as he did so, being sore because of yesterday. Even so, he climbed out of bed and went to the toilet to relief himself and brush his teeth.

After brushing his teeth he went to the kitchen and saw the silhouette of a young man. Lance went towards him and hugged him from behind. "Good morning, sunshine." He said.

Keith chuckled and kept on stirring whatever he had put on the pan. "Good morning, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment underneath if do!


End file.
